


Perfect

by sungwoonies



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungwoonies/pseuds/sungwoonies
Summary: sungwoon is a whipped guy for a perfect human being called Hwang Minhyun and he don't know what to do





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> i fell into this hwangcloud ship that has been dates here and there but i guess people are blind so that they didn't see the beauti of our ship! enjoy!! english is not my first language so i trully sorry if there are a lot of wrong grammar hehe

perhaps sungwoon is the dumbest person ever in the world. call him that way, he won't mind tho. 

'ill go with jinyoung to the newly opened cafe, its fine right? or do you want to tag along?' the question that his love of life asked couple hours ago keeps ringing on his mind. the dumbest thing he ever do was smiling at them then nodding, also say a quick 'no its fine for me. enjoy your time' a cue to the other two people in the room to bid him a goobye and skipped over to had their oh so called bonding time after a while.

he regret everything he said. A LOT. 

'"im your roomate but why do you have to go with him" sungwoon grumbling while making his way to his room. probably crying his heart out when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder

"hyung, what are you gonna do?" suddenly a smiley jaehwan appeared to his vision

"uh.. i dont know. sleeping, maybe?"

"that means you dont have anything to do after this?! great!!!! hyung pleaseeee go with me to the convenience store!!"

uh this damn kid. doesnt he know sungwoon is in his worst mood right now?

okay. maybe he doesn't. or he really doesn't.

a scowl made its way to sungwoon's face, "excuse me? i just said that I MIGHT BE SLEEPING AFTER THIS! why don't you get it you dumbass"

a laughing jaehwan answered, "okay hyung i will cuddle you up all night if you really go with me to the store. oh, and also i will treat you anything you want. now go change your clothes!"

such a persuasive statement. jaehwan knows how much sungwoon love hugging anything while sleeping and he sometime volunteer himself to be sungwoon's human pillow and sungwoon loves that. because somehow his love of life said to him that didn't like skinship to much. and that makes sungwoon cried in jaehwan and jisung shared room that made both of them confused.

at first he was incredibly happy to find out that he shared the same room with minhyun. mostly known as his cRUSH. he imagined that they both would have a warm night, to be cuddled up around each other and even gave some kisses to each other while told their stories. but that imagine clealy washed away as soon as minhyun said the glory 'hyung, i dont really like skinship that much so you wont be mad if i ask a double bed for our room right?'

A DAMNED DOUBLE BED!! how about his imagine about woken up in minhyun's arm and saying good morning to each other and kiss the smile out of minyeon's lip?! holy crap.

but what can he do? of course he just dumbly nodded to his loved one and act like nothing happens. acted like he love the idea. meanwhile right after that he straightly went to jaehwan room. to cried. how whipped he can be?

and that's the reason why jaehwan often be his human heater nowadays. he sleep on jaehwan-jisung KING SIZED BED (they didn't get that stupid double bed too thank god) and bundled up between jaehwan and jisung who happily oblige to hug him up all night. and that dumbass often use this excuse to boss him around. boo. such a cheater.

"damn you shithead. how did the cuddle thing always works on me tho?" sungwoon answer while making his way to his shared room

"that's the power of love hyung! ah this is why people say that love makes you a whole new person" the brown haired man answer while laughing his heart out

"yea yea keep on dreaming you shit"

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

on their way to the dorm after jaehwan finished his shopping thing, suddenly they hear a huge grumbling voice from sungwoon's stomach. cue to jaehwan's psyco laugh to come out.

"AHAHAHAHAHA HYUNG! WHO SAID HE DIDN'T EVEN HUNGRY TWO MINUTES AGO?" jaehwan said while continue to laugh like there's no tomorrow.

that irritates sungwoon. like, a lot.

sungwoon declined all of jaehwan's offer, said that he was full and didn't want to gain any weight by ate a midnight meal or even snack. that's a lie tho. because his mind was filled with what did minhyun and jinyoung's do and what did they talked about. that get him frowning all the time and he didn't have any strenght to burn jaehwan's wallet with his favorite snack's list.

so all he can do is scoffs, then said, "okay okay, just shut your mouth and treat me a big spicy ramyeon. now." not like he can deny that he's mega super hungry after the stupid sound from his stomach comes out

"okay! anything for my precious hyung!" he said and linked his arm with sungwoon's while quicken their walking pace. 

"what's with the precious thing tho. you start sounds like daniel these day." sungwoon answer and jutting his bottom lip up a bit. he tired of being treated like a baby by his lil bros. he's the older one ya know. they shouldn't treat him that way.

"because you really are precious! how come you didn't get it?" jaehwan said excitedly while all he got was just a knowing hum from sungwoon

yea jaehwan. as if i didnt know what is the meaning inside that precious word. just say that im a smol lil bean compared to you guys. sungwoon says in his mind.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

as soon as they arrived at the dorm, jaehwan went to his room to change his clothes and brush his teeth. while sungwoon walked slowly to his room because, damn. he felt so full. jaehwan really ordered a mega super spicy ramyeon that had him crying all along. that was hella spicy. remind him to not eat any spicy thing anymore.

when he opened his room's door, he's shocked to see that minhyun was sitting on his bed. unblinking. with his arm crossed over his chest. wow. hella scary.  
so he yell and put his arm over his chest

"god! hwang minhyun! why are you sitting there with that oh so serious look on your face! you nearly got me pee-ing in my spot!"

unwavering, minhyun ask, "where did you go hyung? didn't you tell me that you were about to catch you sleep so that you couldn't go with me to the coffe shop?"

hell. why does he sounds like an angry boyfie when he's the one who left sungwoon behind in the first way. that makes sungwoon scoffs

"okay, im not liying about having to catch my sleeping time, because i do. but suddenly jaehwan came and ask me to accompany him to go to the market and said that he-" stopping on his midway, sungwoon realised that maybe, MAYBE minhyun will be angrier if he said that jaehwan promise to cuddle him up all night as the payback. crap. he's soo damned.

raising his eyebrows, minhyun asks, "he what?"

hell, what should i say? sungwoon said in his mind

"uh he...."

"he?"

suddenly something clicked on his mind, "oh! he said that he will treat me a big ramyeon! yes! he did say that!" he said way too excitedly that made minhyun raising his eyebrows. again.

"why don't you tell me? i would've eat the ramyeon with you rahter that drinking a whole bunch of caffein" minhyun said, still with a scowl plastered on his prince-like face

"um, that was because jaehwan offers me first. yea, that's the truth. i didn't even feel hungry that time. but once the ramyeon word comes out, it really tempted me to eat that. so yea, i go with him for the great ramyeon treat" he found it funny how hard he was tried to explain the truth to minhyun. perhaps he had way too much imagine about hwang minyeon. how come he ever tought of him angry about him going out with anyone else? dumbass.

"okay, but next time pleas-" minhyun couldn't even finished his words when suddenly their shared room door opened quickly

"HEY SUNGWOON WHAT TOOK YOU SOOOO LONG TO COME TO MY ROOM! IM SLEEPY YOU KNOW!" a screaming jisung is scary. okay really scary. 

but a scowl that came from minhyun really got his nerves down. oh shit. how come he forget to shut jaehwan mouth before hand?

now he's clearly damned.

"why would he go to your room, hyung?" minhyun took a glance at the frozenly stood sungwoon, "he should be here. sleeping here. in his room. with me."

letting out an awkward laugh, sungwoon said "of course i should be here! but i, i...i um...oh! i promise jisung hyung to give him some skincare treatment before he sleep! yes! skincare treatment! that's why he told me to come to his room! right hyung?!" while giving a sign to jisung to just nod his head and let him live his life savely.

catching the sign, jisung nod, "yea i have been waiting for about 15 minutes and i'm getting sleepy so come on sungwoon-ah. bring the new face dr-" he cant continue his words again due to a huge human being crash him

"sungwoon hyung! jaehwan hyung said you will sleep on his room! can't i join you guys? i really want to cuddle tonight. i somehow miss my mom because of the drama scene i saw." a smiley guanlin ask

okay his smile was blinding with his gummy showed up, but he felt something wrong with he person beside him. he keeps on scowling and that makes sungwoon really nervous. he can't even hear jisung and gualin's whines about the sad yet romantic drama scene they just saw minutes ago.

"um, minhyun-ah, i-"

"no. you can't." suddenly jisung and guanlin stopped their rant and turn their head toward minhyun "i told you that you will sleep here. with me. tonight and for the other night"

minhyun took a glace at the confused guanlin and jisung, then continue "you guys should sleep now. it's getting late. good night hyung, guanlin-ah" and shut his room's door right after

whining, sungwoon somehow forgot the tension couple minutes ago and stomped his foot and went straight to his bed.

"you caaaaan't do this to me! i'm trying to have a blessful night with my human heater and you just cut up the idea! why am i even oblige your word too! this is unfair! i may even trade you to seongwoo so that i will have a human heater everydaaay!" pouting, sungwoon really mad about didn't have anyone to cuddle up tonight.

he might run away if minhyun didn't lock the room and put the keys on his pjamas' pocket. of course he won't dare to steal the key! that was soooo unfair!

"really hyung? you can just ask me to hug you instead of anyone else! we are roomates, aren't we?" minhyun said that made sungwoon scoffs loudly

so loud that he himself was shocked too

"you said you didn't like skinship to me since our day one! how come you even expect me to ask you to cuddle uP ALL NIGHT with you?! how funny you are!" 

and all he got was a sighing minhhyun. he himself didn't understand why did minhyun act this way. why does he sounds like he was angry if someone else cuddle him? meanwhile he himself didn't like hugging anyone. that was hella funny

"okay i'm sorry for liying to you. but i said that so to you so that i won't cross the line and makes you feel uncomfortable." that had sungwoon raised his eyebrows. crossed the line huh? what's wrong with this kid really?

"what do you mean?"

"well i maybe like you may too much more that just a lil brother to his hyung. so i feel like i won't be able to restrain myself if i'm being way too close to you. i'm sorry hyung" minhyun said and sit right beside sungwoon. and he held sungwoon's hand after that

wOW. WOW. OMG. OMG. OMONA!  
MINHYUN SAID HE LIKES HIM!??! are his ear hear him right?!

"wHAT?! YOU SAID WHAT?" a shcoked sungwoon tried to control his expression. he may looked like an about to die fish. 

"i like you. a lot. so you can't go around and ask anyone else beside me to cuddle you. it hurts me hyung" minhyun said this while sroking his hair. but why does he feels like rather than his hair, his heart was the one that was messy because of that single action?

"oh"

"oh?"

"oHHHH"

"hyung?" suddenly sungwoon scream

"NONONO! YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!!! HOW COME YOU, YOU THE GREAT HWANG EMPEROR HAS A THING FOR ME! THAT'S A BULLSHIT! I'VE BEEN CRUSHING FOR YOU FOR GOD KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU LIKE ME TOO?! NO WAAAY! that's funny!!" sungwoon said panickly and all minhyun do is just laughing out loud

"okay hyung, so now you had confess your heart to me and we do feel the same so all you have to do is kiss me back and be my boyfriend" minhyun said with his oh so gentle smile on his face that sent shiver through sungwoon spine.

"what are you do-" sungwoon tried to move backward when minhyun suddenly lean closer to him but minhyun's arm was resting gently on his waist to steadying his position so that he couldn't move anywhere

minhyun whisper a soft "i love you" in front if his lips before kissing him softly like he's a fragile thing that should be handled gently. 

dumfounded, sungwoon just dumbly shut his eyes and enjoy minhyun's lips on his. it felt like a dreams. minhyun felt like a sweet candy that he had been craving for and suddenly the candy came straight to him without him even knowing.

suddenly minhyun backed away and said, "hyung, yo're mine now. so you can't have any skinship with the others. i'm a such a jealous person, hyung. so beware" while storking his shoulders

and all sungwoon can do was just nod and smile widely. perhaps that can touch his ears. but he doesn't care. he got the perfect hwang minhyun. what else can he wish for? his life is perfect. minhyun is perfect and he completed sungwoon's imperfecrt self. he was about to cry.

lie.

he was crying loudly and minhyun brought his cloud hyung to his arms while stroke his hair softly, whispering sweet nothings to sungwoon ear that made sungwoon cry even louder. what does he do to deserve this? 

mumbled while crying sungwoon was the cutest thing minhyun ever seen in this word. the brown haired man was smiling way to much until he felt his cheeks were hurting due to his smiling frequency. but he won't care tho. he had his precious one in his arms so he won't bother anything else.

he lay sungwoon down and kiss his forehead sweetly and continued to stroke his hyung's soft hair while whispering sweet nothings. he felt complete. maybe sungwoon too. and he thought that he couldn't be happier than this

he whisper, "i love you hyung. good night. havea sweet dreams"

raised his head a bit, he left a soft peck on minhyun's lips, "good night. i love you too minyun-ah"

they both slept with smile on their face that day. 

they feel perfect. as if the other existence was filled up the imperfect things in their own selfs.

 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------

 

meanwhile jaehwan, jisung and guanlin are bundled aganist each other and crying together after found out their ha prince(ss) had finally found his love of life. all of them are happy.

(((they evesdropping sungwoon and minhyun's converse but stop in the kiss me back and be my boyfriend thing because they can't handle it. they had tears in ther face already and they walk to jisung and jaehwan's shared room while crying. "finally" they said in union)))

**Author's Note:**

> sooooo how was it?!?! i hope some of you can give a promptabout hwangcloud for the next fic. i would appreciate any critics from you guys. wufya❤


End file.
